


She Chose You

by Kisho



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 04:10:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11866410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisho/pseuds/Kisho
Summary: Jaehee couldn’t understand why, out of all the people in chat, she was the only one MC would pay attention to.





	She Chose You

Jaehee couldn’t understand why, out of all the people in chat, she was the only one MC would pay attention to. At first, Jaehee didn’t notice. She was just happy that there was another girl in the chat. One night, Zen had sent her the text:

 

**I’m so jealous of you, Jaehee. MC always ignores us!**

 

She was confused by the message. Surely that wasn’t true. What reason would MC have to ignore all those men?

 

_I don’t understand why you’re jealous. She’s your fan._

 

**Seriously? Maybe she’s just shy around me, then?**

 

_I’m sure that’s the reason._

 

However, after Zen had sent her that message, Jaehee had decided to start paying more attention. In chats that Jaehee did not participate in, MC would hardly respond to any messages. Except for when she was telling off Jumin for making Jaehee work so hard. Jaehee would be touched by those messages.

When Jaehee was online, MC was always the first one to greet her and to bid her farewell. MC always seemed to be offering words of comfort to Jaehee, but at the same time she would respond to the men with less...passion? Jaehee wasn’t sure how to describe it.

What was so special about Jaehee anyway? She was just an overworked assistant. Why wasn’t MC more interested in Zen? After all, she had stated she was his fan. Or, how about Jumin? He was a rich man who had a mysterious aura. Perhaps Yoosung? Despite his obsession with games, he had an innocent charm. Even 707 had his sense of humor.

Jaehee’s phone vibrated, which snapped her out of her thoughts. She smiled when she saw who had texted her. _Speak of the devil._

The time was 3:28 in the morning. It wasn’t surprising that Jaehee was up, after all she had a lot of work to finish. But, she was a bit surprised to find MC up. She opened MC’s message:

 

**_Are you still awake?_ **

 

_Yes. I still have a lot of work to do. Why are you still up?_

 

**_Can’t sleep. Couldn’t stop thinking about you._ **

 

_Me?_

 

**_Yeah. I really want to meet you._ **

 

_...I feel the same._

 

Jaehee typed out another message, but she was hesitant to send it.

 

_I do not know if this is a strange question, but are you not interested in any of the RFA members?_

 

**_Interested...?_ **

 

_Perhaps Zen? You are his fan._

 

**_If you mean romantically...no I’m not interested in him._ **  

 

_Is there someone you’re interested in, then?_

 

Jaehee waited for MC’s response. She didn’t know why she felt so nervous. This is what women talked about, right? Their love lives...who’re they’re interested in...God, it had been so long since Jaehee had had a proper chat with a woman.

Suddenly, Jaehee’s phone began to ring. MC was calling her.

“Erm, hello?” Jaehee answered. She could hear a soft giggle on the other line.

“Your voice is so cute, Jaehee,” MC said, softly. Jaehee blushed at her comment.

“Oh...thank you. No one’s ever said that to me before,” Jaehee responded, shyly. MC was quiet on the other end for a while.

“Jaehee, are we not on the same page?” MC asked. The...same page?

“What do you mean?”

“Oh...oh no...this is so embarrassing.” Jaehee was growing more confused.

“Why...what’s so embarrassing?”

“I thought...I thought you also...I have to go.”

Before Jaehee could protest, MC hung up. Jaehee stared at her phone, not sure what exactly happened. She hoped she hadn’t somehow offended MC.

_MC? What’s wrong? Did I say something that hurt you?_

No response. Jaehee was becoming worried. Her vibrated once more, and she opened it quickly, hoping it was MC. Unfortunately, it was only 707. 

 

**Jaehee!! Why did you say that to MC?**

 

_I...I’m not sure what you mean._

 

**?! Jaehee...I thought you were the smartest person in this chat. Besides me, of course.**

 

_Can you just tell me what happened? Please. I don’t want MC to be angry with me…_

 

**She’s not angry, silly. She’s just hurt.**

 

_But why? What did I do? Please, Luciel…_

 

**Well...you know how sometimes a man and a woman meet, and they start to develop feelings for each other?**

 

_What the hell are you talking about...?_

 

**That’s not always the case. Sometimes a woman and a woman meet, and they start to develop feelings for each other. Do you understand, Jaehee?**

 

_...I have to go._

 

**Just remember that she chose your route, Jaehee.**

 

Jaehee closed her messages with 707 and dialed MC’s number. MC didn’t pick up. She tried again. This time, MC picked up on the the second ring. 

“Jaehee…?” MC said, softly. Jaehee’s heart was pounding.

“Um...I just wanted to tell you...that we’re on the same page,” Jaehee responded, practically whispering.

“Oh... _oh, Jaehee_ …” Jaehee could hear MC quietly sniffling.

“Thank you for choosing me, MC. I’ll make sure you won’t regret it.”


End file.
